towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Darkness Rises Again
center|400px Darkness Rises Again (Die Dunkelheit erhebt sich erneut) ist der Finale Epos der Idekria-Saga von Bioniclemaster724. In ihr wird sich entscheiden wer die Schlacht zwischen gut und böse gewinnen wird. Vorwort des Autors: So... dies ist jetzt also der Abschluss meiner Story, ganze 28 Epen und 15 Kurzgeschichten haben zu diesem Moment hingeführt. Hoffentlich kann ich die Kämpfe noch besser gestalten als sie in "Der Große Krieg", "Südlicher Kontinent in Gefahr" und "Fight for Kanoya" sind. Diese Geschichte wird auch für mich eine Herausforderung, da ich die Geschichte so gut wie möglich machen will. Ich freue mich schon seit Monaten auf die Geschichte und habe das Ende schon überlegt, achso ja. Das Ende der Story habe ich mir zu Anfang anders vorgestellt, doch dann hatte ich einen Traum (kein Bionicle-Traum sondern mit echten Menschen). Es ging um kämpfe... um letzte Rettung... und um das Meer. Ich hoffe ich bringe es gut rüber XD. Noch ein Hinweis: *''Kursiv'' = Erzähler. Prolog Freunde, die ihr hier versammelt seid, hört nocheinmal die Legende von Idekria. Vor langer Zeit wurde das Universum von den großen Wesen erschaffen, doch das Universum war brüchig und schwer zu kontrollieren. Wesen wie Karzahni waren schon von Anfang an darauf erpicht die Kontrolle über das Universum zu erlangen. Das Universum wuchs und auch seine Bewohner wuchsen. Helden wie Veranox, Helryx oder Mitarma sorgten für den Reibungslosen Verlauf der Zeit, bis die dunkle Ära begann. Die Makuta, wesen die geschworen hatten Mata Nui zu beschützen wandten sich gegen ihn. Helden stellten sich gegen Helden und Freunde wurden zu Feinden. Der Bund des Lebens hatte von seiner Geburtsstunde an nur ein Ziel: Mata Nui zu schützen, egal was es kostete. Teridax, der Herrscher der Korrupten Makuta war es schließlich, der Mata Nui einschläfern konnte, doch der Bund des Lebens hatte vorgersorgt. Ein Krieg, der schon Jahrtausende lang geplant war wurde nun ausgetragen, doch alles änderte sich. Die Makuta wurden nicht besiegt, sondern nur eingesperrt. Teridax konnte entkommen. Der Bund des Lebens musste einen erneuten Krieg starten... dieser Kampf wird in die Geschichte des Idekria-Universums eingehen... falls es danach noch existiert. Kapitel 1: The Warriors of Kyoshi (Knüpft direkt an das Ende von Return of Teridax an!!) Die Toa Metru und die Kyoshi-Krieger sahen zu wie Teridax in der Ferne verschwand. Sie waren immernoch schockiert, aber sie mussten reagieren. "Schnell, wir müssen nach Metru Nui zurück!" Sagte Jaller, aber Midak hielt ihn auf. "Und wie sollen wir die Bruderschaft der Makuta besiegen?" Fragte Midak. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber sobald wir da sind, werden wir uns etwas einfallen lassen müssen!" Antwortete Jaller und sah die Kysohi-Krieger an. "Kommt ihr mit?" Fragte er in einem Ton, der sich so anhörte, als ob es eine Selbstverständlichkeit wäre, dass die Krieger mitkommen. Jaller sah sie lässig und selbstsicher an. "Nein, Kyoshi hat sich bisher aus allen Konflikten rausgehalten und das wird auch so bleiben!" Sagte Toph und wandte sich ab. Die anderen Krieger folgten ihr. Geschockt sahen die Toa Metru ihnen nach. "Ihr könnt nicht einfach tatenlos rumstehen, Teridax ist auch euer Feind!" Schrie Nokama. "Das kann sein, aber vor langer Zeit habt ihr unsere Insel vergessen, unsere Kyoshi-Insel, die vor langer Zeit der größte Ausbildungsplatz für Toa war, er wurde einfach Vergessen und nun ist die Stadt der Legenden an der Reihe vergessen zu werden!" Sagte Toph. Jaller und sein Team gingen ohne weitere Worte mit den Kriegern von Kyoshi zu wechseln. Sie bestiegen ihr Boot und segelten schweigend richtung Metru Nui. *** Einen halben Tag waren die Toa Metru schon schweigend auf ihrem Boot unterwegs. "Wir müssten in ungefähr einer halben Stunde ankommen." Sagte Nuju verlegen. Er sah die Gruppe an, doch niemand erwiederte seinen Blick. "Wir... wir werden das schon schaffen, ich hab schon mal gegen die Bruderschaft gekämpft!" Sagte Nuju. "Der Große Krieg war wirklich schlimm, und die Zahl der Makuta wurde um einiges gesänkt!" "Ja, aber die der Toa doch bestimmt auch, oder Nuju?" Fragte Matak ironisch. Der Rest der Reise verlief ruhig. Am Hafen angekommen gingen die Toa in ihre Metrus und evakuierten die Matoraner. Sie wussten es würde keinen anderen Weg geben als zu kapitulieren. Als alle Matoraner in den Archiven waren trafen sich die Toa Metru am Eingang des Kolosseums. "Sollen wir uns auch evakuieren?" Fragte Hafu mit leichtem Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Nein, wir sind Helden, und egal ob die Kyoshi-Krieger uns helfen oder nicht... wir werden so lange kämpfen bis wir alle tot sind... was sehr bald passieren wird!" Sagte Nokama und sah in den Himmel. Hunderte von Luftschiffen verdunkelten den Himmel und kamen geradewegs auf Metru Nui zu. Das Zeichen, das auf der Seite der Luftschiffe angebracht war kannten die Toa und ein Funke hoffnung weckte sich in ihnen. Die Luftschiffe landeten und ein Toa der Luft fuhr mit einem gewaltigen Motorrad hinaus. "Könnt ihr ein klein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen?" Fragte Veranox und diregierte die Luftschiffe auf den Boden. "Der Bund des Lebens wird euch beistehen!" Sagte er mit einem ernsten Geschicht. Kapitel 2: Unaufhaltsam Vultraz und Mazeka befanden sich auf Karzahni. Sie waren den Matoranern geschickt aus dem Weg gegangen und verhielten sich so wie die Bewohner der wieder aufgebauten Insel. Ihre Fahrzeuge waren sicher versteckt. Schon seit Stunden saßen die beiden auf einem Aussichtsturm und starrten in die Ferne. "Oh nein, das verheißt nichts gutes!" Sagte Mazeka enttäuscht. "Was denn?" Fragte Vultraz. "Na dort, die große Welle, das deutet auf einen Sturm hin." Antwortete Mazeka. Er stand auf und ging zu einer Treppe. "Komm, wir bereiten uns lieber auf den Kampf vor, als uns schon vorzeitig nass zu machen. Helryx hat mir gesagt, dass alles gut verlaufen ist und dass jetzt alle Toa auf Metru Nui angekommen sind!" Sagte Mazeka. Vultraz stand auf und warf einen letzten Blick auf die sogenannte Welle. "Bei Mata Nui!" Schrie er. Mazeka wandte sich erschrocken um und sah seinen Freund an. "Was ist denn?" Fragte er verwirrt. "Sieh dir diese Welle mal genau an. Es ist nicht irgendeine Welle, das sind die Makuta, die sich unter Wasser an die Insel anschleichen!" Sagte Vultraz schockiert. Mazekas Kinnlade stand bis zum Boden. "Wir müssen sie aufhalten und die Matoraner warnen!" "Ok, ich warne die Matoraner, ich hab es mit meinem Sumpfläufer leichter, du lenkst sie von der Luft ab!" Schrie Mazeka und rannte die Treppe hinunter, in einem Loch in der Mauer standen der Bohtark T1 und der Sumpfläufer. Mazeka sprang auf den Läufer und rannte mit ihm durch Karzahni. "Beeilt euch, die Makuta kommen. Sie werden euer Reich zerstören, zerstört alle Schiffe und flieht auf Schnellbooten!" Schrie Mazeka. Aber alle Matoraner lachten ihn aus. "Nehmt das!" Schrie Vultraz und feuerte Lichtkugeln aus dem Bohtark T1. Die Makuta erwiederten mit Schattenbällen, die auf Karzahni zuflogen. Die Matoraner lachten weiterhin über Mazeka, bis eine große Schattenexplosion stattfand. Eine Sekunde lang war alles still, dann schrien die Matoraner in Panik auf und rannten zum Hafen. Nun betraten die Makuta die Insel, angeführt von einer weißen großen Makuta. "Wir haben keine Zeit mehr!" Schrie Vultraz. Mazeka nickte und die beiden flohen nach Metru Nui... für die Bewohner Karzahnis war es zu spät. *** "Bewahrt Ruhe! Die Matoraner sind außer Gefahr, wie uns die Toa Metru mitteilten! Wir müssen uns gut vorbereiten, die Makuta werden bald hier eintreffen und ihr erstes Ziel wird der Hafen von Ga-Metru sein! Der Hafen hat sechs Plattformen. Toa des Steins, des Schalls, der Erde, des Wassers und des Pflanzenlebens kommen auf die unterste Plattform, da sie dort am nähesten ihres natürlichsten Elements sind. Auf die nächste Plattform kommen die Toa der Luft, da ihre Attacken zwar wirkungsvoll sind, aber sie nur richtig wirken, wenn sie in unmittelbarer Nähe sind. Auf Plattform Nummer drei werden die Toa des Eises sein, da sie viel Bewegungsfreiheit brauchen um starke Attacken auszuführen. Auf Plattform vier sind die Toa des Eisesn und des Plasma, da diese sehr gut zusammenarbeiten können und etwas länger für ihre Attacken brauchen. Auf Plattform fünf werden die Toa der Schwerkraft sein, da sie von dort aus die unteren Plattformen gut überwachen und notfalls eingreifen können. Ebenfalls auf Plattform fünf befinden sich die Toa des Magnetismus, aus demselben Grund. Auf Plattform Nummer sechs befinden sich die Toa des Feuers, der Elektrizität und des Lichts, da ihre Attacken von weiter Ferne immernoch sehr präzise sind. Wenn alle bereit sind kann es losgehen!" Sagte Helryx. In der Ferne sah sie zwei Fahrzeuge auf den Hafen zukommen. Kapitel 3: Attacke am Hafen Auf den zwei Fahrzeugen saßen Mazeka und Vultraz, die mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf den Hafen zukamen. Helryx merkte sofort, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Mitarma und Gondon sollten nun die Luftschiffe in Sicherheit bringen, sodass die Toa im Falle eines Misserfolgs noch eine Chance auf Flucht hatten. "Alle sofort auf ihre Position, die Makuta kommen!" Schrie Helryx. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten waren die Toa auf ihren Positionen. In der Ferne sahen sie eine gewaltige Welle auf den Hafen zukommen. Als sich die Welle zu sehr dem Hafen näherte drückten die Toa des Wassers die Welle zurück. Nun sahen es die Toa... tausende Makuta, die im Wasser trieben. Aber das war noch lange nicht alles. Am Horizont erschienen hunderte von Booten, die die Flagge von Karzahni trugen... die Makuta hatten die Schiffe gestohlen. "Attacke!" Schrie Helryx. "Attacke!" Schrie Gavorak. Sofort entbrannte ein Kampf. Die Toa des Feuers sprangen in die Luft und machten dabei eine ganze Drehung. Dann streckten sie ihre Fäuse nach vorne, wodurch hunderte von Feuerstrahlen auf die Makuta zuflogen. Die Toa des Wassers erstellten Wassersäulen, die die Schiffe der Makuta in die Luft schläuderten, während die Toa der Erde und des Steins Steinsäulen vom Hafen waagrecht auf die Makuta zurasen ließen. Die Toa des Pflanzenlebens kontrollierten die Algen und zogen die Makuta unter Wasser. Die Toa des Schalls setzten das Gehör der Makuta kurzzeitig außer Gefecht. "So werden wir sie nicht lange aufhalten können!" Sagte Helryx zu Veranox. Dieser nickte und sah den Bund des Lebens an. Sie verstanden sofort und rannten zu Mitarma und Gondon. Aus den Luftschiffen holten sie ihre Fahrzeuge. Brutaka benutzte den Axalara T9 und Axonn den Jetrax T6. Veranox auf seinem Deltabike und Nion auf dem Rockoh T3. Nun flogen/fuhren sie los um Mazeka und Vultraz zu unterstützen. "Jetzt erlebt ihr was Kreuzfeuer bedeutet!" Schrie Brutaka, als er wild auf die Makuta losschoss. Axonn blieb etwas ruhiger. Er flog im Sturzflug in das Wasser und schoss von Unterwasser Lichtkugeln auf die Rümpfe der Schiffe der Makuta. "Keine Gnade, stürmt diesen Hafen!" Schrie Gavorak. Nun schwammen die Makuta los, immer wieder Schattenstrahlen auf die Toa schleudernd. Ein Toa nach dem anderen viel in die Tosende Flut. Die Toa gaben sich alle Mühe, doch sie konnten nicht verhindern, dass die Makuta den Hafen erreichten. "Los, wir vereisen das Wasser, das sollte sie für eine kurze Zeit aufhalten!" Schrie Jadekaiser. Innerhalb von einem hundertstel war die Wasseroberfläche vereist und die Makuta konnten sich nicht bewegen. Nun flogen die Toa der Luft von ihrer Position und griffen die Makuta von der Luft her an. "Was ihr könnt, können wir Makuta schon lange!" Sagte ein schwarzer Makuta, es war Chirox. Er verwandelte sich in eine Art Fledermaus, andere Makuta folgten seinem Beispiel und erhoben sich in die Lüfte. Ungefähr 300 Makuta schwirrten nun in der Luft. Die Toa des Steins warfen kontinuierlich Steine auf die Makuta, doch es fielen viel mehr Toa von ihren Positionen, als Makuta vom Himmel. "Sie dürfen den Hafen nicht erreichen!" Schrie Tuyet. "Wieso sollten wir auf dich hören, du bist nur eine von uns!" Schrie ein männlicher Toa des Wassers. "Ich habe meine Erfahrungen mit den Makuta... ich bin schließlich die Toa, die den Großen Krieg ermöglichte und die Makuta in die Grube sperrte!" Sagte Tuyet, ohne zu erwähnen, dass sie Seite an Seite mit Teridax gearbeitet hatte. "Vertraut mir einfach!" Sagte Tuyet. Neben ihr stand Gali und legte eine Hand auf Tuyet´s Schulter. "Sie hat Recht! Was sollen wir tun?" Fragte Gali. Tuyet lächelte verschmitzt. Kapitel 4: Verteidigung Alle Toa hoben ihre Arme langsam in die Höhe und erstellten so eine gewaltige Welle. Dann zogen sie ihre Arme an und streckten sie sofort nach vorne, dadurch wurde die Welle weggeschoben. Eine große Schattenexplosion leuchtete auf und zerstörte die Welle. "Um eine Makuta von meinem Kaliber abzuwimmeln braucht es schon etwas mehr!" Schrie Gavorak, die das größte Flaggschiff unter Kontrolle hatte. "Wenn das so ist!" Sagte Lawora, die alles angehört hatte, obwohl sie auf der obersten Plattform war. Lawora sprang von einer Plattform zur anderen, bis sie schließlich auf der untersten angekommen war. "Schnell, erstellt eine Wasserwand - eine große!" Schrie sie. "Toa der Elektrizität, ich brauche eure Hilfe!" Schrie sie. Die Wasserwand war erstellt und schützte die Toa gerade vor den Angriffen der Makuta. Die Toa der Elektrizität luden den Wasserwall mit Elektrizität auf, mit einer tödlichen Spannung. *** Vultraz und Axonn arbeiteten nun zusammen. Sie flogen schnell um die Schiffe der Makuta und schossen sie dabei ab. "Wir müssen den Rumpf treffen!" Schrie Axonn. Vultraz nickte und setzte zum Landeanflug an. Er machte einen großen Boden bis er seitlich zu den Schiffen stand. "Zum Glück hat mein Bohtark T1 so eine spitze Form!" Schrie Vultraz und gab Gas. Er hatte die Absicht durch die Rümpfe der Schiffe zu fliegen um die Schiffe zum sinken zu bringen. Gerade als er gas gab wurde er von einer Schattenwand gepackt. Axonn reagierte sofort. Er steuerte seinen Jetrax T6 auf die Schattenhand zu und sprang im letzten Moment aus dem Fahrzeug, dieses flog direkt durch die Schattenhand und explodierte. Vultraz viel nun bewusstlos auf das Meer zu. *** Die Makuta hatten die Wand durchbrochen. Die Toa des Feuers schossen unaufhörlich Feuerstrahlen auf die Makuta. Die Toa des Plasma schmolzen ihre Rüstungen, aber viele der Makuta trugen die Maske der Regenerierung, sodass sie ihre Rüstung immer wieder neu herstellten. "Setzen wir dem Angriff ein Ende!" Sagte Molastra. Sie sah sich um. Die Toa des Wassers sahen sie fragend an. "Folgt mir!" Molastra surfte auf den Wellen herum. Die anderen Toa des Wassers folgten ihr, bis sie die Makuta eingekreist hatten. Nun surften sie in Kreisen um die Makuta herum, sodass ein Strudel entstand. "Das ist unsere Chance!" Schrie ein Toa der Luft und winkte einem Toa des Steins zu. Pohatu verstand Lewas Andeutung sofort und schleuderte Steine auf ihn. Lewa fing diese auf und warf den Stein in die Höhe, als er wieder runterflog verstärkte er die Geschwindigkeit des Steins mit einem Luftstoß. Vaxitox sah auf und bekam gerade noch mit wie ein stein auf seine Maske zuflog. Der Makuta spürte nichts mehr, obwohl seine Maske bei dem Aufprall zersplitterte und sein Kopf in seinen Körper gepresst wurde. "Das Blatt beginnt sich zu wenden!" Schrie Gavorak entsetzt und hüllte sich in einen Schattentornado. Dann steuerte sie diesen Tornado über die Wellen und befand sich selbst auf der Spitze des Tornados. Mehrere Toa der luft wurden eingesaugt und waren sofort tot. "Nicht mit mir!" Sagte Brutaka, der gerade von hinten mit seinem Axalara T9 angerast wurde. Er erwischte Gavorak frontal, wodurch ihre Konzentration gestört wurde. Der Tornado verschwand und die Toa der Luft konnten sich retten. Gavorak kletterte nun auf Brutaka zu und schlug ihn von dem Axalara T9. Dann steuerte sie ihn selber und flog auf die Oberste Plattform zu. Die Toa des Feuers versuchten mit aller Kraft sich zu wehren, aber sie wurden, einer nach dem anderen, wie Federn von einer Steinmauer gepustet. "Vorsicht!" Schrie Lhikan und aktivierte seine Hau über einigen Toa, die auf der obersten Plattform standen. Einige Toa des Feuers, die ebenfalls eine Hau trugen taten es ihm gleich. Der Axalara T9 konnte nichts dagegen ausrichten und prallte an dem Schild der Hau ab. Kapitel 5: Übermacht Die Toa kämpften so lange sie konnten. Die Makuta waren zwar in der Überzahl, aber die Toa bestachen durch erfindungsreichtum und kreativität. Allerdings sind dies Attribute, die nicht von langer Dauer sind, wenn ein Gegner so eine Art von Macht besitzt. Der Kampf nahm gigantische Ausmaße an, und schließlich schafften es die Makuta den Hafen zu erreichen. "Zieht euch zurück!" Schrie Helryx. Sie klammerte sich an Veranox, der sie stützen musste. Als sie gegen diesen Makuta gekämpft hatte, hatte dieser ihr fast den Arm herausgerissen. Nun hing er schlaff von ihrer Schulter herunter. "Helryx, du solltest dich zurückziehen. Nion, suche ein paar Toa des Wassers, die über Heilende Kräfte verfügen!" Sagte Mitarma und legte Helryx auf den Boden. Dann sah sie sich ihre Wunde an. "Es sieht nicht gut aus, ihr Arm ist schon ganz blau angelaufen. Wir brauchen einen Toa des Eises!" Schrie Mitarma. Jadekaiser hörte diesen Ruf und eilte zu Mitarma. "Frier diesen Arm sofort ein!" "Zu befehl!" Sagte Jadekaiser. Gerade als er den Arm eingefroren hatte wurde er durch eine Schattenexplosion weggeschleudert. "So haben wir es gern, anderen Toa helfen. Einigkeit. Diese Tugend war mir schon immer zu wieder!" Schrie die Makuta, die sich nun bedrohlich über Jadekaiser beugte und ihren Stachel ausfuhr. Nun drückte sie Jadekaisers Gliedmaßen auf den Boden und kam mit ihrem Stachel immer näher an Jadekaisers Hals. Dabei sah sie nicht die kleine Narbe, die dort schon vorhanden war, von dem Kampf zwischen ihm und Mastok. Genau an diesen Punkt traf die Makuta und gelangte in die falsche Aterie. Irgend ein chemischer Vorgang fand in Jadekaiser statt und er konnte sich aus dem Griff der Makuta befreien. *** Lhikan kannte den Namen des Toa nicht, mit dem er sich zusammengeschlossen hatte, aber das war in dieser Situation auch nicht nötig. Der Toa des Feuers strahlte etwas aus, eine gewisse Macht, die Lhikan noch nie zu spüren bekommen hatte. "Sie haben die unterste Plattform eingenommen!" Schrie ein Toa. Lhikan sah hinunter und sah wie Nuhkor auf einer Steinsäule zur nächsten Plattform fuhr. Dann sah er den schrecklichen Anblick. Hunderte tote Toa lagen in ihren eigenen Blutlachen auf dem Boden. Es war ein makaberer Anblick. Einige rührten sich noch, die anderen schrien vor Verzweiflung. "Habt ihr Angst? Keine Sorge, diese werdet ihr nicht mehr lange spüren!" Sagte ein Makuta. Nun tauchte eine Truppe von Makuta auf und erstach einen Toa nach dem anderen. Dann sahen sie auf die zweite Plattform. "Macht euch schon mal bereit, ihr Toa!" Sagte der Makuta. "Was kann die Makuta nur so besitalisch machen?" Fragte Lhikan. "Pass nur auf, die Makuta sind noch nicht mal aufgewärmt!" Sagte der Toa, der neben Lhikan rannte. Der Toa war Tahu und er suchte verzweifelt nach den anderen Toa Nuva. Er hörte einen Schrei und sah wie Gali von einer Mauer fiel. "Nuhkor!" Schrie Lhikan und der Toa des Steins reagierte. Er erstellte eine Steinplattform aus der Wand auf der Gali landete, bevor sie von den Makuta gefasst werden konnte. "Ich denke wir müssen etwas tun, was wir sonst niemals tun würden!" Sagte Lhikan. "Alles, ich würde alles tun um die Makuta zu besiegen!" Sagte Tahu. Lhikan wirbelte mit den Armen und erschuf eine große Feuerwelle, die die Makuta zurück auf die erste Plattform warf. Dann schoss er einen Feuerstrahl nach dem anderen. Er sah aus wie ein lebendiges Maschienengewehr. "Wir brechen den Toa-Codex!" Kapitel 6: Die Zahlen sinken Krakua stand am Rand der zweiten Plattform und schoss Schallwellen auf die Makuta. Diese mussten sich wegen dem Krach die Ohren zu halten und konnten sich nicht festhalten. Nun kamen die Makuta mit einem neuen Plan auf. Sie verwandelten sich in vierarmige Wesen, die sich mit zwei Händen die Ohren zuhielten und mit den anderen Armen kletterten. Nun wurde Krakua in die Mangel genommen und auf den Boden gedrückt. "Weißt du was es bedeutet Angst zu haben?" Fragte der Makuta sabbernd. "Weißt du es denn?" Fragte Bima, der von der Seite angesprungen kam und den Makuta mit einem schnellen Kick wegschleuderte. Nun griffen sie zu ihren Waffen und verteidigten die zweite Plattform. Pohatu, Pouks und Nuhkor hatten sich verteilt. Sie standen in gleichen Abständen zueinander am Rand der zweiten Plattform und schossen nun Steinsäulen aus den Wänden, die die Makuta zurück ins Meer schleuderten. *** Kiani fiel zu Boden. Vor ihm standen zwölf Makuta, die ihn jetzt umkreisten. Kiani stand wieder auf und erschuf einen Eistrichter um sich herum. Dann schlug er mit seinen Fäusten von innen gegen den Trichter und schleuderte so kleine Eissplitter auf die Makuta. Die Splitter bohrten sich in ihre Rüstung und ihre Antidermis entwich langsam. "Kannst du hilfe gebrauchen?" Fragte Nixie, die nun von einer Seite angesprungen kam und einen, sich drehenden, Wasserring um sie erstellte, der die Makuta in alle Richtungen fließen ließ. "Komm mit, die anderen sind in Gefahr!" Schrie Nixie und fuhr auf einer Wasserwelle weg. *** "Bereiten wir dem ein Ende!" Sagte Pohatu entschlossen. Die Toa des Steins waren mittlerweile auf die oberste Plattform geflohen, wo sich auch schon einige Makuta befanden. Einen Moment lang sah sich Nuhkor um, es sah grausam aus, allerdings hatte dieser Kampf auch eine gewisse schönheit. Überall flogen Elementare Attacken durch die Luft, hier und dort gab es eine große Explosion, doch diese forderte auf ihre Opfer. "Seid ihr bereit?" Fragte Nuhkor und stellte sich auf ein Bein, seine Arme in die Luft gestreckt. Nun stampfte er fest auf den Boden und streckte seine Hände nach vorne. Die anderen Toa des Steins taten dies genauso und die oberste Plattform wurde komplett zerstört. "Mich kriegt ihr nie!" Schrie Torak. Er wurde von einem Toa der Luft getragen und schoss von der Luft her koninuierlich Steinbälle auf die Makuta. Nun flog ein Makuta auf ihn zu und griff ihn mit seinen langen Klingen an. "Lass mich los!" Schrie Torak dem Toa der Luft zu, was er auch tat. Torak fiel ins Wasser, der Toa der Luft auch - Tot. *** Gavorak war umzingelt, gab aber nicht auf. Schon zwanzig Toa hatte sie getötet, und noch 20 standen ihr bevor. Eine Toa des Feuers, Imani, ließ einfach nicht locker und schoss unaufhörlich Feuerstrahlen auf die Anführerin der Makuta. "Denkst du so kannst du mich besiegen?" Fragte Gavorak mit keuchender Stimme. "Nein, aber so vielleicht!" Erwiederte ein Toa der Erde, der eine Pakari trug und diese aktivierte. Gavorak sah sich um und sah eine Faust auf ihre Gesicht zufliegen. In hohem Bogen wurde sie zurück auf ihr Flaggschiff geschleudert. "Danke Onua!" Sagte Imani. "Nachdem was ihr auf dieser Protodermisinsel für uns gemacht habt war das das mindeste!" Erwiederte Onua und versank im Boden. Kapitel 7: Übernahme "Sie haben den Hafen eingenommen!" hörte Tahu. Sofort drehte er sich um. Der Hafen war wie als ober in in der vertikalen getrennt worden war, auf der einen Hälfte standen die Makuta, auf der anderen die Toa. Tahu sah sich verzweifelt um. Die Toa wurden immer mehr nach hinten gezwunden. "Der Krieg ist verloren!" Sagte Tahu traurig und sank zu Boden. Er bekam nichts mehr mit, es war als ob er in einer anderen Geschwindigkeit gefangen war, an ihm rauschten die Blitze, Strahlen und Gestalten wie im Zeitraffer vorbei, bis er etwas spürte. Anfangs war es nicht schlimm, dann fühlte es sich an wie als ob er platzen würde, dann war es ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Erlösung. "Tahu neeiiiiiiin!" Hörte Tahu eine vertraute Stimme rufen, es war die Stimme von Gali. Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie er mit einem Bauchklatscher in das Meer viel. Eine gewaltige Druckwelle wurde ausgelöst und der Wind wendete sich. "Das könnte die Wendung sein!" Sagte Gondon. Er hantierte gerade an einem Gewehr herum und erschoss einen Makuta, der eine Gruppe von Toa vom Hafen in die Tiefe werfen wollte. "Ein Gewitter! Die Elemente sind auf unserer Seite!" Schrie Gondon. Die Toa fassten neuen Mut. *** Gali kniete auf dem Boden. Ihre Hände hingen schlaff nach unten und durch den Regen konnte man ihre Tränen nicht sehen. Verzweifelt schluchzte sie über den Verlust ihres Anführers Tahu. Jemand zog an ihrem Arm, sie sah auf. Kopaka zerrte die Toa des Wassers hoch und nahm sie auf seine Schultern. "Was machst du da?" flüsterte Gali erschöpft. "Denk nicht weiter an Tahu, du hast nicht einmal bemerkt, dass du von Makuta angegriffen wurdest und jetzt schwer verwundet bist!" Sagte Kopaka, machte eine Drehung und vereißte die Plattform. Die Makuta rutschten aus und einigen Toa des Plasma direkt vor die Füße. Wenige sekunden später waren sie nurnoch heiße Brühe. "Jetzt ist doch alles egal!" Sagte Gali. Sie wurde abgelegt und fiel in Ohnmacht. Kopaka sah nach oben. Der Himmel hatte sich komplett verdunkelt. Man sah vereinzelt ein paar Toa der Luft, die umherschwirrten, doch einer nach dem anderen viel auf den Grund des Meeres. "Verschwindet von hier!" Hörte Kopaka eine Stimme. Er folgte der Stimme und sah einen Matoraner auf einem Fahrzeug. Dieser steuerte nun auf die Makuta und wendete das Fahrzeug in einem 90 ° Winkel um so viele Makuta wie möglich zu erwischen. Zuvor sprang der Ta-Matoraner jedoch ab. Kopaka erstellte eine Eisrutsche, wodurch er zu ihm rutschte. "Du bist mutig, kleiner Matoraner!" Sagte Kopaka. *** Nuhkor rannte auf der Plattform hin und her und erstellte immer wieder ritzen im Boden, die er sofort danach schloss, sodass die Makuta die reinfielen zerquetscht wurden. Nun sah er eine Toa des Wassers auf dem Boden liegen, die von einem schwarzen Makuta bedroht wurde, es war Nixie. Seine Freundin. Von hinten schlich sich Nuhkor an und hob seine Klinge hoch in die Luft. Der Makuta fuhr seinen Arm aus, packte Nuhkor und warf ihn auf Nixie. "Nicht nur Toa des Steins können durch Vibration den Standort ihres Gegners bestimmen!" Sagte der Makuta namens Chirox und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Er schoss eine Schattenkugel auf die Plattform, wodurch Nixie herunterfiel. Nuhkor hielt sie gerade noch an ihrem Handgelenk fest. Kapitel 8: Ein harter Kampf Als sich der Staub nach der Explosion wieder gelegt hatte sah Nuhkor aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Nixie den Rand der Mauer hinunterrutschte und sprang zu ihr. In letzter Sekunde packte er seine Freundin am Arm. "Keine Sorge ich lass dich nicht los!" Sagte Nuhkor und festigte seinen Griff an Nixies Arm, in diesem Moment flog Chirox zu ihnen. "Die Liebe... für soetwas ist in unserer neuen Weltordnung kein Platz!" Sagte der Makuta wutentbrannt und holte aus. Nuhkor schloss die Augen und spürte etwas an seinem Arm, es fühlte sich an, als ob er entlastet wurde. Dann wurde es Nuhkor klar. Er öffnete die Augen und sah über die Klippe, er sah nurnoch wie Nixies Körper in den Fluten verschwand. Er sah Chirox wütend an, doch dieser schien darüber glücklich zu sein. *** Toa Etakos sah sich um, neben ihm stand Toa Imani, gefolgt von einer Reihe weiterer Toa, es ging alles wahnsinnig schnell. Die Makuta waren in der Überzahl. Es war kaum zu fassen wie wenig Toa nurnoch übrig waren. Gavorak stand am Steuer eines Schiffs und sah dem treiben zu. Die Mauer hielt dem Wasserangriff gut stand. Überall gab es schüsse aus Schatten, doch Gavorak bemerkte einen hellen Strahl, der auf sie zukam. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie die Protodermis, die sie, und ihre gesamte Flotte, für alle Ewigkeiten umschloss. Die Protodermis war so schwer, dass das Gesamte Schiff auf den grund des Meeres sank. Gavorak lebte noch in ihrer Protodermis eingeschlossen und konnte die Unterwasserwelt sehen. Überall lagen tote Körper auf dem Meeresgrund, doch einer unterschied sich ganz deutlich von den anderen. Es war ein Toa des Feuers, und in seinem Rückenbehälter leuchtete etwas, etwas das sie schon vor vielen Jahren gestohlen und nach Destral gebracht hatte. *** Nidhiki und Tuyet kontrollierten den Sturm und verstärkten ihn über den Makuta. Die Toa der Elektrizität wurden von den Toa der Luft zu den Wolken getragen, wo sie die Blitze kontrollieren konnten, die von dort aus ausgingen. Naho hatte inzwischen Takua getroffen und die beiden verteidigten die dritte Plattform, nachdem die zweite schon von den Makuta eingenommen wurde. "Lange halten wir das nicht aus!" Sagte Naho verzweifelt, als sie einen Makuta packte und auf eine Gruppe von Makuta warf. "Vielleicht müssen wir es auch nicht lange aushalten!" Sagte Takua. Naho sah ihn fragend an. "Was meinst du?" Fragte sie. "Wenn es soweit ist wirst du es sehen... oder nicht!" Sagte Takua und entfernte sich, bevor Naho noch weiter fragen konnte. Jadekaiser kam angerannt und vereiste die Wand, sodass die Makuta wieder abrutschten. Er sah Naho traurig an und zog sie weg. Die beiden kletterten auf die vierte Plattform. "Was ist denn passiert?" Fragte Naho keuchend. "Die Makuta sind passiert. Wir haben es geschafft ihre Zahl zu halbieren, doch von unseren 50 000 Toa sind nurnoch ungefähr 300 übrig, wir werden verlieren, wir haben keine Chance mehr!" Sagte Jadekaiser. Jetzt merkte es Naho auch, es lagen viel mehr Toa auf dem Boden als herumrannten, in der Tat sah sie in der ferne höchstens zwanzig Toa und eine unzählbare Menge Makuta. "Jetzt kann uns nurnoch ein Wunder retten!" Sagte Naho und griff die Makuta an. Kapitel 9: Der Grund des Meeres Die Oberfläche des Wassers tobte. Alle paar Sekunden fiel ein Toa, oder ein Makuta in das Wasser und sank auf den Meeresgrund. Tahu lag leblos auf dem Meeresgrund und sein Rückenbehälter begann immer mehr zu leuchten. Schließlich wurden immer größer werdende Druckwellen ausgelöst und ein Gegenstand viel aus dem Rückenbehälter Tahus. Der Gegenstand war das Herz des Ozeans und es erfüllte seinen Zweck. *** Glas glühte, Steine rollten, Blitze zuckten, Flammen erloschen, Lichtblitze strahlten auf, Pflanzen reckten sich, Eissplitter flogen durch die Luft, Schatten erhob sich. Dieser Krieg war größer als es sich die Toa vorgestellt hatten. Nun ging alles viel schneller. Die Zahl der Toa sank von Sekunde zu sekunden, während die Kraft der Makuta gleich blieb. "Wir ziehen uns auf die fünfte Plattform zurück!" Schrie Mitarma. Die Toa in der Umgebung rannten los. "Flieht nur ihr Toa, ihr werdet uns nicht entkommen!" Sagten die hunderten Makuta, die auf den Plattformen kletterten. Nun legten auch die restlichen Schiffe am Hafen an, und eine viel größere Menge von Makuta betrat den Hafen. Die Aufzüge waren außer Gefecht gesetzt, was den Toa noch ein paar Minuten Zeit verschaffte. Axonn hatte den Jetrax T6 nun wieder und rammte die Schiffe, aber eine Schattenhand zerstörte das Fahrzeug komplett. *** Durch die Wellen waren die Druckwellen, die das Herz des Ozeans verusachten nicht zu erkennen. Von über all her verspürten sämtliche Meeresrahi den Ruf des Herzens und machte sich auf den Weg um ihm beizustehen. Fische, Seepferdchen und noch viele weitere Rahi schwammen nun auf ein mal auf Metru Nui zu. *** Die Makuta banden nun die Leinen an den Stegen des Hafens an und legten eine Rampe aus. "Dieser Sieg wird der Bruderschaft die Herrschaft über das Universum geben!" Sagte ein Makuta stolz und streckte seinen Arm aus um einen Schattenblitz auf die Toa zu schießen. Auf ein mal wurde das Schiff in die Tiefe des Ozeans gerissen und neuen gigantische Tentakel tauchten auf. Hunderte Meeresrahi zerfraßen die Makuta, die im Wasser schwammen und der Kraken schleuderte die restlichen Makuta durch die Luft. "Rückzug!" Schrie ein Makuta. Die Makuta gingen zurück zur ersten Plattform um ihren Kollegen zu helfen. Die restlichen 150 Toa sahen dies als Gelegenheit und griffen die Makuta noch einmal mit vereinten Kräften an. Takua schnappte sich einen Makuta und warf ihn gegen die Wand. "Jetzt bekommst du was du verdienst!" Sagte Takua und legte seine Hand auf die Maske des Makuta, nun floss Licht durch Takuas Hand und stieg in den Körper des Makuta. Dieser zuckte vor Schmerz und wurde von innen mit Licht aufgefressen, bis er tot war. Kailani unterstützte die Rahi indem sie Meeresgras kontrollierte und die Makuta in einen Schwarm von Piranha warf. "Wir können siegen!" Schrie Veranox, der nun im Sturzflug auf die Wasseroberfläche zuraste und seine Klinge packte. Kurz vor dem Aufprall drehte er nochmal ab, sodass er knapp über der Oberfläche flog. Dabei verwundete er die Makuta mit seiner Klinge als er vorbei flog. "Freut euch nicht zu früh, ihr Toa!" Schrie ein Makuta und sah die Toa grimmig an. Nun verwandelten sich alle Makuta in Geflügelte Wesen und stellten sich in zwei Reihen auf. "Was bei Mata Nui haben sie vor?" Schrie Lhikan als er und die anderen Feuertoa von der ersten Plattform aus Feuerstrahlen auf die Makuta schossen. Kapitel 10: Überläufer Es war wie eine undurchweichliche Mauer. Die zwei Reihen von Makuta waren nicht zu vernichten. Alle Attacken der Toa wurden nur von den Makuta absorbiert, was sie wieder stärker machte. Nun erschufen die Makuta in der ersten Reihe eine Schattenwand, die nicht mal von den wenigen Toa des Lichts durchbrochen werden konnte. "Die Toa wird nicht wissen was geschieht, so schnell wird es gehen!" Sagte Chirox lachend. Er schwebte in der zweiten Reihe, die nun mit dem Rücken zur ersten Reihe schwebte. "Bereit?" Fragte chirox, die Makuta nickten. Sie erstellten über der Wasseroberfläche einen Schattenteppich, der langsam unter die Wasseroberfläche sank. "Rückzug!" Schrie ein Makuta und alle Makuta verschwanden in der Ferne. "Haben wir gewonnen?" Fragte Pohatu ungläubig. "Nein, wir haben nicht gewonnen, die Makuta sind noch nicht mal warmgekämpft... das schlimmste steht uns noch bevor!" Sagte Nidhiki, der nun auf das offene Meer hinausflog um nach den Makuta zu suchen. Einige Toa der Luft folgten ihm. Insgesamt waren sie jetzt zu neunt. "Das Meer ist zu ruhig!" Sagte Naho nachdenklich. Takua ging ein Licht auf. "Schnell, kommt zurück!" Schrie Takua. Nidhiki sah sich um. Es war wirklich seltsam, gerade tobte das Meer nur so von Meereskreaturen. Da ging auf Nidhiki ein Licht auf und er flog zu den anderen Toa der Luft um sie vor dem bevorstehenden zu warnen. "Kommt mit! Der Kraken, sie haben ihn mit Schatten gefüllt, er wird..." weiter kam Nidhiki nicht, da er von einem Tentakel gepackt wurde und durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Den anderen Toa ging es ähnlich. "Helft uns!" Schrie Nidhiki verzweifelt, während er versuchte den Tentakel wegzurdrücken. "Komm Naho!" Schrie Jadekaiser und erschuf eine Eisplatte auf dem Meer. Naho schob diese nach vorne und griff den Tentakel mit Wasserelementarkräften so an, dass sie ihn abschnitt. Der Kraken war nun richtig sauer und wirbelte die Toa der Luft wild herum. Er zog einen nach dem anderen in die Tiefe und steckte sie in sein, mit zähnen vollgestopftes, Maul. "Jadekaiser, Nidhiki, Naho kommt schnell zurück!" Schrie Lhikan als er in der Ferne die Makuta zurückkehren sah. "Wir haben verloren, es ist alles verloren!" Sagte Jaller. Die Toa Metru stellten sich zu ihrem Anführer. "Wenigstens verlassen wir gemeinsam dieses Universum!" Sagte Jaller und begann zu weinen, während die Makuta auf die Toa hereinbrachen. Wenige Sekunden vergingen und die Makuta zogen sich erneut zurück. "Bei Mata Nui!" Hörte Jaller Tuyet schluchzen, die auf ihren Knien saß. Bei dem Angriff waren die restlichen Toa gestorben, bis auf die Toa Resera, die Toa Metru, die Toa Mangai, die Toa Nuva, die beiden Toa Hagah, die beiden Toa des Suchtrupps und die Mitglieder des Bundes. "Wieso ziehen sie sich zurück?" Fragte Jaller. "Ganz einfach, in euren letzten Momenten sollt ihr euch vor Augen halten, dass ihr versagt habt, ihr Toa!" Sagte Chirox. Kapitel 11: Karda Nui - Die letzte Aufgabe Lewa saß am Rand der Plattform und starrte auf seine Füße, die vor und zurück pendelten. Er war deprimiert. Der Regen prallte auf seiner Miru Nuva ab, doch Lewa fühlte wie die Tropfen seinen Körper herunter liefen. Gali näherte sich Lewa und setzte sich schweigend neben ihn. "Ich weiß was du denkst, Lewa." Sagte Gali, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an, sondern sah verlegen zu Boden. "Ich verstehe das nicht, wieso hat es nicht geklappt-funktioniert?" fragte Lewa schluchzend. "Darauf kann ich dir bei Mata Nui keine Antwort geben, ich war mir so sicher. Und das schlimmste ist, dass wir Tahu verloren haben!" Antwortete Gali. Nun setzten sich auch Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu und Takau zu ihren Freunden. Sie sahen sich alle traurig an. "Es ist zwar unser Ende, aber wisst ihr was, ich könnte es mir nicht schöner vorstellen!" Sagte Pohatu und legte einen Arm um Galis Schulter. "Wieso?" Fragte sie. "Ich hatte ein schönes Leben, es war zwar nicht immer perfekt, aber es war schön, und wisst ihr warum? Ich durfte euch kennen lernen und euch mein Team nennen, das ist mehr als ich verlangen kann!" Sagte Pohatu und verbarg seine Tränen. Auch die anderen Toa wurden von der Sprache gerührt. "Eine letzte Gruppenumarmung?" Fragte Kopaka, stand auf und streckte seine Arme aus. Die anderen Toa machten bei der Umarmung mit. "Einigkeit hat uns gerettet als wir diese Toa Inara werden, und sie hat uns bis jetzt nicht im stich gelassen. Vertrauen wir einfach auf unsere große Tat in Karda Nui!" Sagte Kopaka. *** Es war auf Karda Nui. Die Toa Nuva wurden gerade von Nion dort hin teleportiert. Die Toa Inara wussten nicht was sie schon zum dritten Mal in Karda Nui machen sollten, doch sie erinnerten sich an das, was Hydraxon ihnen einmal erklärt hatte. "Wisst ihr noch was Hydraxon uns einmal erzählt hatte, während dem Training?" Fragte Tahu die Gruppe. Takua schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. Tahu sah ihn augenrollend an. "Jemand von den Toa, mit denen ich geredet habe?" Fragte er und sah Takua zunge rausstreckend an. "Er hat was von unserer Endstation gesagt, und dass Karda Nui unser Bestimmungsort ist... was danach war... richtig!" Sagte Gali und holte etwas aus ihrem Rückenbehälter. "Er hat gesagt wir sollten es erst öffnen wenn wir in Karda Nui sind!" Sagte Gali und öffnete die Schachtel. Darin befand sich ein Stein. Die anderen Toa taten dasselbe und öffneten so den Codrex. "Laut der Aufschrift müssen wir die Steine in die Steuerzentrale stecken, das wird Mata Nui aufwecken!" Sagte Gali. Die Toa taten dies und lautes Maschienengetöse war zu hören. *** Vielleicht hatte Hydraxon ja recht, Karda Nui ist unser Bestimmungsort, wir sollten nicht in diesem Krieg sein und vielleicht ist das der Grund wieso wir diesen Kampf verlieren!" Sagte Pohatu schockiert und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. "Wenn das so wäre, dann wären wir schon lange tot!" Sagte Kopaka. Kapitel 12: Teridax Jovan hatte die Toa Resera um sich versammelt und sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen. "Es war schön so lange es gedauert hat, ich finde es nur schade, dass Trineo nicht bei uns ist." Sagte Jovan traurig. Nun wurde der Regen schlimmer. Die Toa steckten ihre Köpfe wieder auseinander. Das Gewitter war inzwischen so schlimm, dass man fast nichts mehr sehen konnte. Hier und da zuckten Blitze und Donner rollten. Im Licht der Blitze konnte Jovan einige Gruppen von Toa sehen, die letzten 30 Toa. "Sie kommen zurück!" Schrie Takua und stand auf. Die anderen Toa Nuva taten es ihm gleich und benutzten ihre Nuva-Fähigkeit zeitversetzte Elementarangriffe zu starten und hielten die Makuta so eine Zeit lang auf. Nun versammelten sich die Toa des Feuers, Jaller, Lhikan, Wegarik und Imani. Sie erschufen einen großen Feuerball, den sie auf die Makuta schleuderten. Während dem Flug teilte er sich in viele kleine Kometen auf, die einige der Makuta vom Himmel holten. "Das wird sie nicht lange aufhalten!" Schrie Imani. "Was sollen wir nur tun? Hätte ich doch nur meinen Artakha-Läufer!" "Ich kümmer mich um die Makuta, bringt euch in Sicherheit!" Schrie Mazeka, der auf seinem Sumpfläufer über die Plattform lief. Vultraz strang auf und Gondon warf ihm sein Gewehr zu. Mitarma stützte Helryx, die Wassersäulen von unten gegen die Makuta schleuderte. "Lange werdet ihr das nicht durchhalten!" Schrie Chirox, während er die Plattform erreichte. Nun gab es einen lauten Knall und aus der Wand kam eine große Gestalt, die ein wenig an einen Kanohi-Drachen erinnerte. Nun öffnete die Gestalt ihr Maul und ein gewaltiger Schattenstrahl flog auf die Makuta zu. "Es ist Teridax!" Schrie Hafu und lenkte eine Steinwelle auf den Makuta. Teridax sprang ab und konnte der Steinwelle so entkommen. "Merkst du es nicht, wenn jemand auf deiner Seite kämpft, du Toa?" Fragte Teridax verschmitzt. "Ich habe schon mal an deiner Seite gekämpft, und wie es ausgegangen ist weißt du ja bestimmt noch - du bist gestorben!" Schrie Tuyet und umschloss Teridax in einem Wassertornado. Von Teridax ging nun eine Schattendruckwelle aus, die den Tornado zerstörte. "Ich bin gestorben? Wirklich... ist die Welt nicht klein, die hälfte der Toa, die hier stehen waren schon einmal tot! Die Toa Nuva, du, Jadekaiser, Lhikan, Naho und noch mehr! Und doch stehen wir jetzt hier... zusammen!" Sagte Teridax, Tuyet sah ein, dass es nichts brachte sich mit Teridax zu streiten, sie musste darauf vertrauen was er sagte. "Okay! Wir haben den letzten Krieg gewonnen, und diesen werden wir auch gewinnen!" Schrie Tuyet. "Und ich weiß auch wie!" Sagte Lhikan und holte einen rot-leuchtenden Gegenstand aus seinem Rückenbehälter. "Der Nui-Stein... wie... wo..?" stotterte Tuyet. "Frag deine Mörderin!" Sagte Lhikan lächelnd, während er die Enerergien der Toa in sich aufsaugte. Er streckte seine Hand nach vorne und für kurze Zeit war alles rot. Als die Toa wieder sehen konnten sahen sie, wie die Hälfte der Makuta ins Meer fiel. Kapitel 13: Das Erwachen Lhikan fiel bewusstlos um. Die Kraft aufzubringen die Luft in Feuer zu verwandeln war zu viel für ihn gewesen. Es waren jetzt zwar nurnoch ca. 1200 Makuta, aber wie sollten 30 Toa etwas gegen sie ausrichten? "Wir haben nurnoch eine Chance!" Sagte Gondon. Veranox und Nion sahen ihn fragend an. "Lockt die Makuta auf die oberste Plattform!" Sagte Gondon. Er zog Veranox und Nion hinter sich her. "Ihr habt es gehört!" Schrie Mitarma. Die Toa taten was Mitarma gesagt hatte. Der Kraken war inzwischen wieder verschwunden. Tuyet und Naho trugen Lhikan und versteckten ihn in einem Loch im Boden. Teridax war auf die unterste Plattform geflogen und griff die ankommenden Makuta an. "Wir müssen kämpfen, wir können nicht warten!" Sagte Lawora und sprang in einen Blitz, der gerade vom Himmel kam. Diesen leitete sie 200-Mal verstärkt auf die Makuta weiter, deren Rüstungen dadurch zerfetzt wurden. Jaller sah Mitarma fragend an. "Was ist mit der Antidermis der Makuta?" Fragte er. "Die Toa Nuva haben die Quelle der Antidermis zerstört, diese gab den Makuta die Kraft ihre Antidermis zusammenzuhalten, aber da sie nicht exisitiert haben die Makuta diese Kraft nicht mehr, sie sind auf ihre Rüstungen angewiesen!" Antwortete Mitarma. "Dann brauchen wir also nur Löcher in die Rüstungen der Makuta zu bohren?" Fragte Kopaka verwundert. "Ich glaube das ist gar nicht mehr nötig!" Sagte Mitarma als die Makuta sich auf der obersten Plattform befanden und auf die Toa zuliefen. "Gondon... wo bist du?" Fragte Mitarma leise. In der Ferne hörte man Geräusche und die Toa sahen wie die Luftschiffe des Bundes auf den Hafen zusteuerten. "Zerstört den Ballon!" Schrie Gondon den Toa zu. Diese folgten ihm und zerstören die Ballone, in denen sich die warme Luft speicherte, die das Luftschiff nach oben trieb. Die Luftschiffe fielen frontal auf die Makuta und explodierten. Dadurch wurde die Zahl der Makuta abermals halbiert. "Der Plan hat nicht geklappt, wir müssen kämpfen. 30 gegen 600. Das ist fair!" Sagte Gondon, versuchend den Toa Hoffnung zu geben. Chirox stürzte sich auf Nuhkor und streckte seine Klinge bedrohlich in die Höhe. Chirox blickte ihm tief in die Augen und holte mit seiner Klinge aus. Doch Nuhkor sah den Blick des Makuta, wie er sich aufblähte und dann platzte der Makuta. Seine Antidermis stieg in die Luft auf und war kurz daraufhin verschwunden. "Was war das?" Fragte Nuhkor. Dann sah er auf das Schlachtfeld. Überall explodierten die Makuta. Einer versuchte krampfhaft seinen Körper zusammenzuhalten, doch er war nicht stark genug die Ausdehnung zu verhindern und explodierte ebenfalls. Auf ein mal bebte die Erde und das Gewitter verschwand. "Das ist die Sonne!" Sagte Mitarma erstaunt. "Wie ist das Möglich?" Fragte sie, als sie die Makuta sah, ihre Rüstungen vielen schlapp auf den Boden und blieben reglos liegen. Die Wolken lösten sich auf und es wurde auf ein mal ganz warm, eine solche Wärme hatten die Toa schon seit langer Zeit nicht gespürt, um genau zu sein seit der Einschläferung Mata Nuis nicht mehr... "Wir haben es geschafft!" Sagte Onua lächelnd. Pohatu legte seinen Arm um seinen Bruder. "Oh ja... Mata Nui ist erweckt... und er hat die Makuta ausgerottet!" Sagte Pohatu. "Aber was ist das?" Fragte Onua und zeigte auf Teridax, der nun hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Kapitel 14: Es ist vorbei Pohatu und Onua sahen besorgt in die Ferne. "Wir haben es geschafft, wir haben es geschafft!" Sagte Gali, heulend wie ein Schlosshund, als sie zu Pohatu und Onua lief und sie so stark umarmte, dass die beiden fast keine Luft mehr bekamen. "Ja aber..." Begann Pohatu, doch dann entschloss er nichts zu sagen und legte vor Onua seinen Finger auf den Mund, womit er ihm Stillschweigen signalisierte. Gali sah ihn fragend an. "... ach es ist nichts... ich kanns nur nicht fassen!" Sagte Pohatu. Gali rannte nun zu den anderen Toa und freute sich mit ihnen. "Nein Onua... wir lassen uns diesen Sieg nicht von Teridax verderben!" Sagte Pohatu und ging. Onua nickte und folgte ihm. Aber wir werden ihm keinen Sieg gönnen. dachte Pohatu. Was er nicht wusste war, dass Onua dasselbe dachte. *** Man hörte Kindergeschrei, Mütter die versuchten ihre Kinder zu beruhigen, Schluchzen und geheulte. Die Matoraner waren jetzt schon seit drei Tagen in den Archiven - ohne etwas zu essen. "Wie lange müssen wir noch hier aushalten?" Fragte Nuhla erschöpft. Von der Tür der Kammer kam Krach. "Was ist das? Sind das die Makuta?" Fragte eine Matoranerin weinend. Die Tür öffnete sich und man sah eine schmächtige Gestalt in der Tür. "Es ist vorbei, die Makuta sind besiegt. Darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Axonn!" Sagte der Titan und führte die Matoraner an die Oberfläche. Die Ga-Matoraner waren schockiert. Ihr großer Hafen und Großteile von Ga-Metru waren nurnoch schutt und Asche. Nokama bemerkte das und ging zu den Ga-Matoranern. "Es ist für einen guten Zweck so gekommen... außerdem dürft ihr nicht vergessen, dass wir den Hafen schon einmal aufgebaut haben!" Sagte sie lächelnd. "Nokama hat recht, aber jetzt kümmern wir uns nicht um den Hafen oder um Ga-Metru, oder um sonstige Schäden. Wir werden für die Toa ein Fest veranstalten! Als Dank für die erneute Rettung Metru Nuis!" Schrie Vhisola. Die Matoraner rannten zum Kolosseum. Gali sah den Matoranern nickend nach. Die Toa folgen den Matoranern, bis sie ganz alleine an den Trümmern des Hafen stand. Sie kletterte zu den Trümmern der ersten Plattform, aktivierte ihre Kanohi Kaukau und tauchte zum Meeresgrund. Sie sah einen rot-leuchtenden Toa auf dem Meeresgrund und trug ihn an die Oberfläche. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das für dich bestimmt war Tahu, das Herz des Ozeans hatte nur keine andere Wahl, aber ich habe die Wahl!" Sagte Gali und legte ihre Hände auf Tahus tote Brust. Sie übertrug großteile ihre Lebensenergie auf Tahu, dieser öffnete seine Augen. "Es ist schön ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen, bevor man stirbt!" Sagte Tahu. "Du bist außer Gefahr... der Krieg ist gewonnen!" Sagte Gali. Tahu setzte sich aufrecht hin und küsste Gali. "Danke für alles!" Sagte Tahu. Gali sah ihn an, und mehr brauchte sie auch nicht tun. *** Jadekaiser und Naho tanzten. Der Ball war ziemlich gelungen. Es war romantische Stimmung. "Weißt du was, Naho?" Fragte Jadekaiser. "Das ist ab jetzt unser Lied, immer wenn wir es hören, werden wir uns an diesen Augenblick erinnern und wie perfekt wir zusammenpassen!" Sagte Jadekaiser leise. "Dafür brauche ich kein Lied." Sagte Naho gerührt und gab Jadekaiser einen Kuss. Kapitel 15: Entscheidung Torak saß auf einem Stuhl und sah Wegarik und Molastra beim Tanzen zu. Er schmunzelte als Wegarik Molastra auf den Fuß trat und diese daraufhin in eine Punsschüssel fiel. Sie stand wieder auf und kontrollierte den Punsch, als sie sah, dass Wegarik sich ein Lachen verkniff schleuderte sie den Punsch auf ihn und zog verschmitzt eine Augenbraue hoch. "Komm schon Torak!" Sagte Lawora und reichte ihm eine Hand. "Was wird das?" Fragte Torak. "Das ist eine Party, wir müssen tanzen! Siehst du, sogar Jovan feiert!" Sagte Lawora und zeigte auf Jovan. Dieser hatte die Punsschüssel auf seinen Kopf gestülpt und tanzte nun Imani an. Diese drehte sich nur augenrollend um und tanzte weiter mit Etakos. *** Lhikan und Tuyet tanzten Arm in Arm und sprachen nicht, sie genossen einfach nur die Nähe, die ihnen für so lange Zeit vorenthalten war. "Tuyet?" Fragte Lhikan schüchtern, während er rot anlief. Tuyet sah ihn fragend an und er begann zu sprechen. "Du... du liebst mich doch, oder?" "Wie kannst du soetwas nur fragen?" Fragte Tuyet. Lhikan zog sie auf einen Balkon. "Wenn du mich liebst, tust du mir dann einen Gefallen?" Fragte Lhikan. "Natürlich... alles, ich würde alles für dich tun, solange ich nur mit dir zusammen sein kann." Antwortete Tuyet. Lhikan sah in die Sterne. Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und die Sterne leuchteten so hell wie schon lang nicht mehr. "Würdes du mich heiraten?" Fragte Lhikan und gab Tuyet einen Ring aus puren Diamanten. "Aber bevor du etwas sagtst muss ich dir etwas sagen. Ich werde mich in einen Turaga verwandeln... und nichts wird mich davon abbringen." "Du willst, dass ich mein Toadasein aufgebe, wieso?" "Ich habe in diesem Leben mehr erlebt als ich erleben wollte. Nun ist es Zeit für neue Legenden, und ich will dem nicht im Weg stehen. Bitte sag nur ja, wenn du wirklich mit mir zusammen sein willst!" Sagte Lhikan in einem ernsten Ton. Tuyet sah ihn zweifelnd an und drückte ihm den Ring in seine Hand. "Wenn du mich lieben würdest, würdest du mich nicht vor so eine Wahl stellen!" Sagte sie und rannte wieder rein. Sie wurde von Kailani abgefangen. Kailani zog sie in das Damenklo und schrie sie an. "Du hast gerade eine so schöne Liebeserklärung bekommen und lehnst sie ab!" Schrie Kailani wütend. "Was soll ich tun? Mein Toadasein ist mir zu wichtig!" "Ach ja... du stellst dieses Toadasein vor Lhikan, irgendwann wirst du es bereuen, und nur damit du es weißt, wenn du Lhikan wirklich lieben würdest, würdest du dich nicht so arschig verhalten und einfach ja sagen, was hat er alles für dich getan? Weißt du eigentlich wie fertig er nach deinem Tod war?" Fragte Kailani. "Du hast recht!" Sagte Tuyet und rannte auf den Balkon zurück. "Lhikan, es tut mir leid! Ich will dich heiraten, ich werde dir folgen, egal wohin mich der Weg führt!" Sagte Tuyet und fiel Lhikan weinend in die Arme. "Solange ich nur bei dir bleiben kann!" Epilog Durch Einigkeit fanden die Toa ihren Weg. Sie mussten Opfer bringen. Tausende von Toa starben, doch sie starben für einen guten Zweck. Der Große Geist ist erweckt und die Makuta sind geschlagen. Und so endet die Legende von Idekria... doch das Böse lauert in allen Ecken. Noch nie war das Universum so gefährdet wie jetzt... eine große Allianz bereitet sich auf den Kampf vor! Die drei Tugenden wießen den Toa ihren Weg, und sie werden sie noch weiter führen... Dies ist die Botschaft von IDEKRIA! - Und so verabschiede ich mich von euch... mein Name ist Turaga Lhikan! Siehe Hier wie es weitergeht! Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Artikel des Monats